Morning, Evening, Hair, and Longings for Wheat and Wheat By-Products
by TheDimensionOfWords
Summary: Sharing a home is nice, especially for two people who live such busy lives. Cecilos oneshot dealing with the making of meals, the cutting of hair, and of being in love.


"Morning," Cecil said, a smile coming to his face as Carlos pressed a light kiss to his cheek as he passed on his way to the kitchen. "Coffee is in the pot." Cecil peaked up from where he sat at island reading an old paper, and added, "I washed your dinosaur mug."

The sleepy scientist grinned, running a hand through his sleep mussed curls as he grabbed said mug with the other. "Love you," Carlos said, having grown into saying the phrase.

Cecil's cheeks warmed and his smile grew as he ducked back behind the paper. "In this world of unsure realities, know for certain that the feeling in mutual."

Carlos chuckled, taking the stool beside him. "Have a good show planned for today?"

Cecil nodded enthusiastically. "I believe so, we'll see what gets added along the way."

"There always is something…" Carlos sipped his coffee, than caught the date on the paper Cecil was reading. "You're not… having trouble remembering that day are you?" He asked quietly, worry in his tone.

"Oh, no, thank goodness right?" Cecil's smile turned reassuring. "I am just inciting nostalgia for who I was then."

Carlos frowned, though his worry had gone. "Cecil, that was five day ago. How much could you have changed?"

"That, my dear, is what I am endeavoring to find out," Cecil responded happily, laying the paper out on the counter and absently making a small braid in a lock of his long, dark hair as he read.

Carlos just shook his head with an amused smile, before moving to stand again. "You hungry? Want something for breakfast?"

"Toast," Cecil said wistfully. "With butter and jam, all warm and swirled together."

Carlos looked to where the toaster was now hooked up to the TV, which apparently brought in stronger signals. He wasn't so sure, but Cecil swore he saw a difference. "How about a rice cake with jelly?"

Cecil perked up. "Perfectly imperfect!"

"Almost…neat?" Carlos said, moving to the cabinet to take out the cakes. Cecil gave an indignant squawk, but quickly joined Carlos' hearty laughter as the other man went about fixing breakfast. Placing a plate at Cecil's elbow, Carlos leaned on the other side of the island, eating his own rice cake.

"What should these really be called?" Cecil asked around a bite. "Because they are nothing like rice cakes of Asian cuisine, they are just hard circles of dried, compacted rice mush."

"More like sawdust," Carlos muttered, continuing to eat anyway and drinking his coffee. "We should go on a little day trip outside Night Vale, find a diner, and eat toast."

"Mmm, and cake and French toast," Cecil added.

"Pancakes!" Carlos added. "Pizza and sandwiches."

Cecil chuckled, "Sounds like wheat and wheat by products heaven. Do you think once you come back into Night Vale, they'd turn to bits of poisonous snakes or demons in your stomach?"

Carlos frowned in thought. "That would be interesting to find out…" He caught Cecil's eye and amended. "But far too dangerous, of course. One would have to stay outside of Night Vale until the wheat was properly digested."

"Of course," Cecil said, finishing his rice cake and pointed to a page of the newspaper. "Did you use a pen to do this crossword puzzle?"

Carlos shrugged, downing the last of his coffee. "Maybe… I was careful though!"

Cecil tutted, "What am I going to do with you?"

Carlos looked a little bashful as Cecil gazed up at him. Then he grew more serious, "Oh, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Cecil stilled, giving him his full attention. "What is it?"

"I need a haircut," he started, and just started babbling before Cecil could respond. "It's for safety, I can't have long hair in the lab. And I was hoping to do it today, before work. And I really need to and"-

Cecil gently rested three fingers over Carlos' mouth to halt the spilling words. "Sounds like a good plan," Cecil smiled gently. "It is important for you to be safe."

Carlos blinked. "You…don't mind?" He asked against Cecil's finger tips.

Cecil shook his head. "It's really not my place to tell you what you can and can't do with your own hair."

"But… Telly?"

Cecil blushed. "I was a little harsh…"

Carlos raised his eyebrows. "A little?"

"When I was a kid, his father cut my hair and didn't listen to what I wanted, which was only half an inch off. I was left with just about none." Cecil said absently. "It took over a year to grow back…"

"And you love your long hair," Carlos said, understanding coming into his eyes. He'd come to realize Cecil's hair was an important part to his identity. Not only did he like just the presence of his hair about his shoulders and the ability to style it, but most importantly that it connected him to his heritage.

"So my words came in part from that memory, and the worry that the same had happened to you," Cecil finished, shrugging as though to push the memory away, moving his hand away from Carlos' mouth.

Carlos caught it and pressed a kiss to each finger. "Well, it is not the case for me. It is for safety, and just how I like my hair."

Cecil nodded, smiling again. "Then you have my blessing to hack away your beautiful locks."

Carlos chuckled, releasing Cecil's hand. "I should go get dressed then."

Cecil looked at his watch, and then the clock on the stove, which showed very different times, before standing. "And I better head to work." He leaned down to kiss the tip Carlos' nose as the other came around the island to head to their room. "I'll make dinner if you could pick up the shopping?"

Carlos nodded and said, "Text me what you need." before closing the bedroom door. Cecil paused only to brush his teeth before heading out.

~*~(l)~*~

When Cecil came home, he found the bags of groceries on the counter and heard the shower running. He went about putting away what he didn't need and leaving out what he did. When Carlos emerged, meat and onions were sizzling in a pan while Cecil chopped up the other needed vegetables for spaghetti sauce. He had yet to start the water for the corn based pasta.

"Sorry they were out of the imaginary corn pasta," Carlos said, leaning against the island to watch Cecil work.

"It's fine, this should work nearly as well," Cecil said, glancing over his shoulder, only to do a double take. Putting down the pepper he was cutting and the knife he was using to do so, he wiped his hands on a towel as he came to take a closer look at Carlos' new haircut. The top, while trimmed, was still quite long and curly, while the sides and back were shorn short.

"What do you think?" Carlos asked, slightly nervously.

"I love it!" Cecil beamed, taking a step back again to admire the full look. "It suits you beautifully!"

Carlos smiled, reaching a hand up to feel it. "Thanks, I really like it."

The meat on the stove hissed, drawing Cecil's attention away from admiring Carlos' hair and back to cooking. He ran a spatial through the meat to turn it to its uncooked side, filling the kitchen with the fragrance of spices, onions, and meat.

"Are you using the cook book my mother sent?" Carlos asked, coming all the way into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Cecil's waist, peeking over his shoulder on his toes.

"Yes, I couldn't let such a nice gift go to waste," Cecil hummed, moving back to the cutting board after turning down the burner. Carlos followed, tucking his face between Cecil's shoulder blades.

"It was a house warming gift," Carlos reminded happily and grinning, through remaining tucked against Cecil's back.

Cecil sighed, equally happy. "I know. Do you think she'd like me?"

"I have no doubt she'd adore you," Carlos assured honestly.

Cecil hummed contently, emptying cans of tomato sauce and paste into another pan, before adding all the other ingredients and cooked meat. Stirring it all together, he placed a lid over it and set it to simmer, all with Carlos trailing behind and a smile on his face.

"Long day?" Cecil asked, having made it to the sink, filling a pot with water. Carlos nodded against his back in answer. "Hungry?"

"Starving," Carlos murmured.

"It will take about twenty minutes for everything to be ready," Cecil said, moving back to the stove top and placing the water filled pot to boil. "Can you wait?"

Carlos pulled away and grinned, "Earnestly, but yes." After Cecil washed his hands, Carlos grabbed one and pulled him out of the kitchen and to the couch in the living room. Cecil quickly caught on and together they just cuddled, Cecil running his hands through Carlos' new haircut while Carlos put braids of varying sizes in Cecil's hair. Cecil untangled only once to put the noodles in the boiling water, but otherwise they basked in each other's company till dinner was ready.


End file.
